Elrios International Fighting Academy
by Elstarforever
Summary: The school where heroes train, the one and only school, the famous one. When the all the gang (Note: Some of them haven't met yet) get enrolled there, destiny meets them and the Elgang will arise! - - This summary might sound a bit cheesy, but please try!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another version of Elgang High (strictly speaking) but more, fighting mostly sand still contains romance and drama (not too much mind you,) so yeah. Enjoy! P.S. All characters have a human age so Rena and Eve are actually 15 - 17 whatever, but Rena still an elf and Eve a Nasod. So don't complain!**

**Elsword: Sword Knight Age: 16**

**Aisha: Battle Magician Age: 15**

**Rena: Sniping Ranger Age: 16**

**Raven: Sword Taker Age: 17**

**Eve: Code Electra Age: 15**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian Age: 16**

**Ara: Little Hsien Age: 15**

** Aisha's POV **

I take one look at the crest on the enevlope and rush inside to my parents. "Mom, Dad, look, the letter from the Elrios International Fighting School (EIFS) came!" I smile proudly, since not many people get to go to the famous school, and show the envelope to my parents. My mom looks down and grins. "Well don't just stand there dear, open it!" I carefully open the envelope and pull the letter out of the envelope. It says:

_Dear Aisha,_

_ You have been accepted at Elrios International Fighting School (EIFS). You will find an enclosed list of equipment and books within this. Term will start on September 1st at 8:30 sharp. Orientation will start at 9:15. Please take the carriage that will arrive for you at 8:25. For a list of guidance and information, please visit the main desk at the front of the school at the start of term from 8:35 - 8:45. Uniforms will be at the main desk. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vannesa _

_Headmaster at Elrios International Fighting School_

I finish reading and look up. There is another paper in the envelope, the list, I'm guessing. I grab my bag and the list. "Well, I'm going out to buy my things, see you in a few!" I run out the door and head toward the shopping district.

**Narrator's POV**

**Me: May I introduce... The newest POV! The Narrator's POV! For parts that will come in this story.**

**Elgang: Eh. Continue.**

In other places, an elf's home, the home of swordsboy, a home of a Nasod, the home of a Chinese speargirl, a home of a boy with a cannon, and the home of a half Nasod boy, simlar things happen, and all head toward the shopping district in Hamel.

**Eve's POV**

I head into the Hamel shopping district and run into Aisha. "Oh, hi Eve, you're here too?" Aisha pants, clearly out of breath. "Yeah, guess what," I drop to an excited whisper. "I got a spot at Elrios Fighting School!" I try not to squeal with excitement. "I got it too!" She grins. "Let's go buy the things together!" She suggests. I nod and notice Rena. "Hey, there's Rena!" We rush over and she tells us she got enrolled too. "What does the list say anyway?" Aisha asks. We open her copy and read:

_This is the list of the required items. Please get all of the following:_

_BOOKS_

_- A Study of Magic _

_- Swords and the Swordsman_

_- Archery of the Skilled_

_- Exploding Cannons_

_- The Spear Master_

_- Nasods Weapons of the Ages_

_- A History of War_

_- Mobs and Creatures_

_- Herbs and Plants_

_- A Guide to Animals_

_- Book of the Wicked_

_- Potions and Alchemy _

_- The Future _

_- Famous Heroes of the Past_

_- The History of Time_

_- Elshards and Elrios_

_- Blacksmiths and Equipment_

_- Leaders of the Past_

_- History of Magic_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_- Five crystal vials _

_- Silver scales_

_- Fifteen leather bags (Small)_

_- A journal _

_- A notebook_

_- Five ink bottles_

_- One standard quill _

_- One fancy quill (Dove, swan or peacock feathers ONLY)_

_- A writing set_

_- One stack of parchment _

_- An Supreme School Bag (Leather)_

_- One set of ingredients (herbs, plants, and potion ingredients)_

_- A bider (recommended) or a folder_

_- One bag of 1,500,000 ED (Less is fine, 500,000 at the least)_

_- One small El Shard_

_- Protective gloves_

_- Cloak_

_- Ten empty Orbs_

_Remember to put everyday clothes, promotion clothes, and uniforms in one small luggage bag and books, bider/folder, parchment, journal, scales, crystal vials and notebook in another bag and everything else in the Supreme School bag._

**Narrator's POV**

So the girls go shopping and the other chaps did as well. They caught glimpses of each other, but never did they meet really. Not yet anyways. On the day of their departure, the carriage came, the girls' carriage was pulled by white horses with a glimpse of light gray and the boys brown or black. Now at the school, the girls head to the main desk...

**Aisha's POV**

The school is full with students, some new, some old. There's plenty of students despite the fact only about a dozen or less students get picked every 1 - 2 years. Me, Rena, and Eve slips past the groups of people and we finally get to the main desk. A woman is jotting down things on a clipboard behind the desk. Her name tag reads Daisy and there is a bell on the desk. Rena taps it and Eve gives a ahem, and Daisy looks up. Her tan skin and amber eyes ruin the fact that she's sorta pretty and she gives you a bored look. "Name, age and race please. You first." She points at me with the pen. "Uh, Aisha, age 15 Human Race." I stutter. "Eve, age 15, Nasod with human DNA." "Rena, age 16, elf. Daisy writes down that all on the clipboard, opens a file cabinet, and starts riffling through the files. She pulls open three files and pulls some papers out of them. Then she grabs three _Guides to the International Elrios School of Fighting_ and three keys on the wall. Then she separates them into piles depending on each person and hands them to us. "That's your room key, the papers are a form. Fill them out then leave them behind your dorm room door, we'll collect them. The guide is, you know, a guide." She goes back to jotting things down. We take the things and leave. I open the Guide and find a map of the entire school. It's really big, so it takes one page for the main area right here. There's this 'you are here' dot on the map and it changes every time you move so you can't get that lost. I find where the elevator is and after collecting our uniforms, we headed up to third floor: the girl's dorm. Floor 2 is the common area for social life and the girls' dorm takes three floor and believe me, the floors are HUGE. We found out me and Eve shared a room and Rena shared the other next door room with another girl on Floor 4, Room 612 (Eve and Aisha) and 611 (Rena and Ara). We went into our rooms to unpack and decided to meet in me and Eve's room to fill out the forms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of EIFS! I really have nothing to say, so LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Rena's POV**

I slide my two bags over and dump my carry-on bag on one of the beds. The room is pretty basic. There is two wooden desks with a small bookshelf on the top and a desk lamp on it with a rotating chair. There are two beds (with a single white pillow and blue sheets with the letters, EIFS on the bottom printed in gold) and a bookshelf between the beds. There's one closet split so there were two doors on it on the left side of the room and a door leading to a bathroom. A small plain light blue carpet was at the bottom of the beds and a small white one was on one side of bed. I examined the closet and there were a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and a pink bathrobe. Several hangers were on the rack and a couple of drawers lined the side. I unzipped the bags and took out the required clothes and our freshly gotten uniforms. The uniform was a white buttoned up shirt and a short blue patterned skirt (simple right?) with black shoes and the optional matching blue jacket with tie (on El School in the Babel Comics. Something like that). I hung/organized/stored the clothes/footwear and shut the door. Then I took all of the school books and organized them on the desk shelf. I dragged my bags and pushed them under my bed. I grabbed the Supreme School bag and threw into one of the drawers in the closet. Then I grabbed my forms and guide and room key and went over to Aisha's and Eve's place.

**Aisha's POV**

Me and Eve had just finished examining the room and put our stuff away when a gentle knocking sound came from outside. "Guys? You there?" Rena's voice sounded. I put down the book and opened the door. Rena was out there with the forms and guide. "Come on in." I did the basic 'come in' gesture and we flopped down onto one of the beds to fill it out. (Now is the quiz form thing and I'll show you what they put.)

_1. What do you want to study to become?_

_ **A **Sword **B **Magic (Aisha) **C** Archery (Rena) **D** Nasod Fighting (Eve)** E ** Cannon and Guns** F ** Alchemy** G ** Blacksmith_

_2. What schedule do you want for classes?_

_** A ** Mon - Fri (9:00 - 4:00) (Eve, Aisha, Rena)** B ** Wed - Sun (9:00 - 4:00)** C ** Sun - Thurs (9:00 - 4:00)_

_And a lot more, I'm too lazy to write._

Rena took the finished forms and went down to turn them in. Meanwhile, me and Eve went to the cafeteria to get some spots in a possible line for lunch.

**Eve's POV**

I listen to the sound of elevator music and wait for the right floor. The _ding _sounds and the doors slide open. The cafeteria is pretty normal and as we guessed, there was a line for lunch. About ten - twelve people were just standing there, a boy with blond hair and pale skin with ears? Another grumpy red haired boy is in line near the back and a black haired boy with a poker face is near the front. We lined up and Rena comes in just as the black haired boy pasts her. Rena has a dreamy kind of face and comes to us. "You okay Rena?" Aisha asks cautiously. "Yeah, unicorns are pretty." Rena replied dreamily. "Black rainbows are bad." "Rena?" I narrowed my eyebrows. "You there?" "Unicorns are rainbows." She mutters. Aisha pulls out her small wand (because you can't pull out a large staff in the middle of the day) and taps Rena on her head. Rena shakes her head and mutters random stuff. Aisha puts the wand away. We get to the front of the line. A woman tips her glasses and asks, "Salad with turkey, cheese, mayo, and lettuce on white or pizza with garlic bread?" "What kind of pizza?" Aisha asks. "Pepperoni." "Okay, pizza with bread please." Aisha replies cheerfully. "Sandwich and salad please." "Is there any soup?" I ask. "Chicken noodle or clam chowder?" "Chowder." I reply. I grab a cookie and an apple and sit down. Aisha grabs a cookie and Rena grabs a pear. "So, now what?" I take a big spoonful of soup. Aisha bites the pizza and Rena munches the pear. Aisha shrugs and continues eating ravenously. Rena gives her disgustesolo look and munches the pear slower and smaller bites. We continue eating in silence.

**Dis is shorty chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome to Chapter 3! So, guys what did you think of the story so far?**

**Aisha: Am I the main character like in Blood and War? **

**Me: No.**

**Rena: How come I'm kind of just that person right there kind of person? **

**Me: Because you are.**

**Eve: Not bad, not bad. Narrator's pretty good too.**

**Narrator: Thank you Eve.**

**Eve: *shrug***

**Elsword, Raven, Chung: We suck.**

**Me: Yes you do.**

**Elsword, Raven, Chung: *deeply offended***

**Me: :D**

**Elsword, Raven, Chung: *grabs chainsaws, pitchforks and good whacking sticks***

**Me: O_O Shoot. *runs***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Rena's POV**

"What classes did you get Aisha?" I look up from the new schedule form we all received just this morning.

Aisha's Schedule Form

9:15-9:45 - Homeroom (Room 412)

9:45-10:45 - Magical Studies

10:45-11:30 - History of War

11:30-12:00 - History (of other stuff)

12:00-12:30 - Lunch

12:30-1:15 - Potions and Alchemy

1:15-1:45 - Magical Combat

1:45-2:30 - Magical Creatures

2:30-3:15 - Gym

3:15-3:30 - Snack

3:30-3:45- FreeTime (Meeting other students)

3:45- Homeroom End

Rena's POV

9:15-9:45 - Homeroom (Room 616)

9:45-10:45- Archery Studies

10:45-11:30 - History of War (Rena: D: NOOO!)

11:30-12:00 - History (of other stuff)

12:00-12:30 - Lunch

12:30-1:15 - Nature and Weapons (Nature Weapons, you know?)

1:15-1:45- Natural Combat

1:45-2:15 - Martial Arts

2:15-2:30 - Magical Creatures

2:30-3:15- Gym

3:15-3:30 - Snack

3:30-3:45 - Freetime (Meeting other chaps)

3:45-4:00 - Homeroom End

Eve's POV

9:15-9:45- Homeroom (Room 814)

9:45-10:45- Nasod Studies

10:45-11:30 - History of War

11:30-12:00 - History (of other stuff)

12:00-12:30 - Lunch

12:30-1:15 - Metalworking

1:15-1:45 - Nasod Combat

1:45-2:30 - Magical Creatures

2:30-3:15 - Gym

3:15-3:30 - Snack

3:30-3:45 - FreeTime (Meeting other humans)

3:45-4:00 - Homeroom End

**Rena's POV Continued**

Aisha glances over at my scroll and stares at her own scroll. "Pretty much the same, only difference, you have Archery kind of things and I have magic classes. Eve has Nasod type classes?" She raises her eyebrow. "Yeah." She closes her scroll. "They starts tomorrow." "I gotta go back, I wanna meet the new roommate." I wave and close the door behind me.

**Eve's POV**

"You think the new roomie will be nice?" Aisha calls out from under the bed. "I dunno, what are you doing under there?" "I left meh school -cough- bag under -cough- here." She comes out tugging at something. "Gotta get ready if class starts tomorrow." "Good point." I pull out my bag and start placing books I'll need in there. "Why do you think they made us buy the extra books then?" Aisha shrugs, then gives a hard tug and goes flying to the other side of the room. "Ow, I dunno." "You need to go to the nurse?" "Sure." I help her up and give a glance at the map on the guide.

**Rena's POV**

I open the door and there's a brown haired girl reading an orange book with golden letters on it on the bed I didn't claim. She looks up as the door creaks and grabs a light blue bookmark with a picture of an arctic fox on it. She sticks it in and puts the book down. "Are you my new roommate or just another lost girl?" She says with a smile. "The first one." I pull open a drawer on my wooden desk and find a thumbtack, pinning the schedule on a part of the desk. "What's your name?" "Ara." She gets off the bed and puts the book on her desk. "Mind if I take a look?" I shrug and she studies it for a moment, enough for me to get my bag out and start stuffing in books. "Oh, you're taking martial arts? We'll be in one, no two same classes then. Homeroom and Martial Arts." "What do you study?" I pull out the Archery book and flip through it. "Spear and MA." Suddenly, a large thump comes from next door. "I'm Rena. Be right back." I put down the book and rush out. What did Aisha probably, do _this _time?

The door opens and out comes Aisha and Eve, Aisha getting support from Eve and limping. I give Eve the 'what did she do?' look and walk over to help Aisha. "Long or short?" Eve replies. "Any. I just want an explanation." "Well, she accidentally left her Supreme School Bag under her bed somewhere, which is _very _unlike her, and while she was pulling it out, she tugged it and it came out, and she flew all the way to the other side of the room, hitting into the wall and leaving a dent in the wall and a scratch." I give her a nod. "Lemme guess, now go to nurse's, and you know the way?" Eve nods. "Lead the way, pathfinder."

**Aisha's POV**

Eve opens the door and I limp inside. Rena leads me to an empty bed and I sit down. The nurse comes over and, obviously, starts asking questions. "Name, age, class and what happened?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot. The nametag clipped onto her lab coat reads Helen. "And only one person can stay with her, because of these circumstances." She gestures to the patient filled beds. "I'll stay." Eve pips up. "I'm her roommate." She quickly points out when Rena opens her mouth to object. "_Fine._" She leaves, slightly purposely slamming the door on the way out. "Hurry up and answer. I haven't got all day long." "She's Aisha, age 15, Battle Magician, she left her school bag under the bed, pulled it out, flew across the room, left dent in wall." Eve explains pointing to me. Helen jots all that down on a clipboard. "Okay. You can leave now. She'll be back before dinner." Helen points the pen in the direction of the door. "Shoo now." Eve swings the door open and leaves. Helen turns to face me. "Okay, I'll get you a health potion and some healthy snacks and an ice pack. Then you'll be fine. Helen pulls something out of one of her lab coat pockets. "Here." She hands me a health potion in a vial about the size of an adult's thumb. I take it and take a tiny sip. It tastes like, someone picking fresh sweet strawberries and eating them, blasts of sweetness filling you. "Did I mention the potion having a sleeping potion in it?" Helen suddenly speaks up. I spew out the potion, but too late, I already drank some. I fall unconscious, the taste of sour grapes suddenly in my mouth.


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ CUZ IMPORTANT

**Hullo guys, er, I have to make some adjustments to the characters, so here you go!**

**Elsword: 2nd Year**

**Aisha: 1st Year**

**Rena: 1st Year**

**Raven: 2nd Year**

**Eve: 1st Year**

**Chung: 1st Year**

**Ara: 1st Year**

**So yeah. That's all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rena's POV**

What the hell! I slam the door shut, slightly hesitating so it made a small slam, not the big one I would've preferred. Just because _Eve's _her _roommate_, doesn't mean _she_ should be the fucking one to stay with Aisha! As I stomp to my room, I keep my head low and looking way shorter than I actually am. Since I can't really see much, I run into this tall, pink/white haired, dark skinned (if that was offensive, sorry) girl with violet eyes. She frowns, studies me, her buddies backing up slowly. "Watch where you're going Grumpy." I rise up to my full height, me and her eye to eye. I notice she has pointy elf ears.  
"Elf Lady, you rolled in dirt or somethin'?"  
"That ain't very nice thing to say dear. Of course, stompin' round and lookin' like a ripe tomato ain't either." She smiles.  
"At least I look _presentable_. You look..." I frown.  
She gasps. "What a shame to elf race you are!"  
My hands roll into fists, but before I can punch her or spit out a comeback, the black haired boy from lunch intrudes.  
"You off pestering newbies _again_ Chloe?"  
"You should mind your own fucking business dear Raven. Where's that girl, Seris, is it? You know, pink haired version of of _her_?"  
Raven looks like a fat muscular beefy giant just punched him in the face and then in the stomach. She must've struck a nerve. Raven glances at me and his face turns into the 'horrified, no this can't be happening, _please_' face.  
"Se-se- Seris?" He backs away.  
"Hey, Chloe, you called?" A voice interrupts. Pink haired me, probably Seris, shows up, her face full of anger and manages to make it look all calm. One hand is on her hip in a posing angered way. Chloe glares at me.  
"You won _this_ time you bitch. Don't think we're done though." Another brown haired boy runs up.  
"C'mon Chloe, let's leave the garbage."  
"Yes Alex."  
She struts off with the Alex guy.  
"What's your name sweetie?" Seris smiles.  
"Uh, Rena. Uh, thanks for the save. Who the hell are those two anyway?"  
"Chloe, the dark elf, and her asshole of a boyfriend, Alex."  
"Do they have a grudge against you or something."  
"Fucking mind your own business Rena." Raven snaps.  
"Raven dear! It's fine. Chloe hates me because she used to like Raven here and Alex hates Raven because well, of past events. Well, we have to go now. Raven you got that appointment, 'member?"  
"Right." Raven sighs. "See you Se- Rena."  
"Same..."  
Seris hooks her hand to Raven, like an old fashioned way of escorting a lady to the dance floor. They walk off, Raven leaning over to whisper something to Seris, she putting her other hand on his shoulder in a comforting way and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Wow. That was _some_ drama."  
I whirl around to see... _Eve_.  
"What the hell do _you_ want?" I snap.  
She jumps back a little, surprised. "What's wrong?"  
"You really are stupid at detecting human emotions Eve." I start stomping to my room, then quickening my pace to a running jog.

Raven's POV

Seris kinda escorts me to this dark room. She opens the door and we enter. It's erie dark in here, and the door slams shut. Dang, that Rena girl really looked like Seris. I don't even know why I stepped in to help.  
"Hello Raven."  
I jump at the sudden voice in the darkness. I squeeze Seris's hand.  
"It's all right Raven." Seris nods.  
"Who-who the hell are you?"  
"You can call me a doctor I guess." A man steps out of the darkness. He wears a white dusty lab coat and black shoes with gold buckles on it. His shoes go clop clop like a horse on a trot. He wears normal blue jeans and a T-Shirt. His white blonde silver streaked hair is wild and curly, no Afro though. His eyes are colorless. It flickers grayish white occasionally. "Seris." He nods at her and she nods back. "Come Raven." He walks into the darkness again. "Seris cannot come with you though." I hesitate at the sentence.  
"It's all right Raven." She smiles weakly. "You'll be fine. I'll wait here."  
"Come Raven. I do not have all the time in the world now." His eyes are like cat eyes, no they _are_ cat eyes. Colorless cat eyes. I walk into the abyss, following the clop clop of his shoes only. The creak of a door sounds. "Come into the room Raven." I walk into the room and see two chairs and a metal table in between. One chair is wooden and another metal. A small naked lightbulb makes an erie white light shine on the area. The rest of the room is dark. "Sit Raven." I head toward the wooden chair. "No, the other one." He points to the metal chair. I sit down. A small metal seatbelt straps around my waist. "Safety feature." He clops over to the other chair.  
"I am a mix between a doctor and a mad scientist. I used to belong to a Clan of intelligent cats that talk in another language. Not cat meow, nor human speech, just another language. I was the smartest, cleverest, and most trusted by the leader. Which, of course, gave me enemies in the Clan. They plotted against me, for I was the leader's most honorable adviser in his opinion. Anyway, soon the leader turned against me too and I was banished. Clawed with the marks of a rouge traitor." He spat angrily. He pulled back one of his lab sleeves to show a set of claw marks. "I met this dying great, but cunning man. We talked, and he gave me his memories, his secrets, the alchemy magic he possessed. He gave me a power to see into the future, but to only see tragic things, terrible things. The first thing I saw was some of your life." He stopped. "Give me your right hand." He pressed something to my hand, a searing pain burning my skin. Soon, a circlet circled my wrist and a small symbol was tattooed onto me. It was a hammer burning in fire.  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
"It will help you for future things." Suddenly, a large crash and a scream came. "Seris!" I jumped up.  
"Go help your girlfriend. I must leave." He twisted his hand, a chaos purple thing swirling around me. He walked off and vanished. The purple thing dropped me out into the area where Seris was being attacked. Alex was attacking Seris. Well, not exactly. I jumped at him, knocking him over. The purple thing surrounded the room. The dark room vanished, replaced by a forest? He revealed a knife and tossed it at Seris, stabbing her near the heart. He took out another knife and kicked me in the chest. I fell down. "Bleed to death you bitch." He made a couple of slashes on my chest and stabbed my marked arm, pulled the knife out and stomped on my arm. A large crack and a piercing pain consumed me. He ran off. I dragged myself to Seris.  
"Seris, no, no!"  
"Raven, it- it'll be fine. I knew about this for a- for a while." She smiled weakly, and groaned.  
"So, you knew about this and you never told me?! We could've stopped this!"  
"Raven, you can't change the future, especially a death future. You'll be okay. I give you my blessing to- to date Rena."  
"WHAT?! You're nearly dead, and all you can think about is the next person I might date?!"  
Seris chuckles weakly. "You'll have a good life."  
"Not without you."  
"Raven, I," she turns deathly white. "_I love you_." She whispers.  
"NO!"  
"There he is comma the one with the mark the professor said would come comma should we capture him or what question mark."  
"Shoot the bullet."  
A bright blue thing flies to the air and apparently, it was a taser bullet.

(The dramatic effect is not needed, it's self explanatory.)

**Done, sorry for the late post. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Elsword: I'm not even mentioned in the story!**

**Aisha: During this whole chapter, I'm unconscious.**

**Rena: I'm an annoyed pissed off person who likes Raven!**

**Raven: Why you mention Seris!**

**Eve: I suck.**

**Chung: I no notice. *sniffle***

**Ara: -_-**

**Me: What?!**

**Elgang: *glare***

**Me: Add will be added (-_-) as a foreign transfer student. A French accent maybe?**

**Elgang: -_-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, uh, well, I'm sorry I'm not including some more intense romance. Also, I'm gonna make a new story, Elsword: Deserted.**

**Rena: Where's Raven?!**

**Eve: He'll be alright, the Nasods have high tech medical treatments, medicine, and knowledge.**

**Rena: *mutter* Not very reassuring, could Helen do something? Or maybe a ****_normal _****doctor?**

**Eve: ...**

**Helen: Did someone call me?**

**Eve and Rena: PISS OFF!**

**Helen: O.O *backs away slowly***

**Me: C'mon guys, Rena, settle down...**

**Rena: *atomic glare***

**Me: Okay... Enjoy...**

**Eve's POV**

Why, what the... What's wrong with Rena? I skim through my most recent memory data files, and one strikes me the most: _the nurse's office_. Oops. I walk off to my room, hoping I won't run into Rena and she'll go into another rage fit.

A while after I've gathered Aisha's equipment and supplies and start doing mine, the door swings open and Aisha comes in.

"Your things and books are on the bed."

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks." She randomly stuffs the things into the bag.

**THE NEXT DAY: 7:45 AM - FIRST DAY OF TERM**

**Aisha's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I slap the off button on the alarm clock and slip off the bed. Eve is nowhere to be found, so I call, "Eve?"

"Hmm?" The door of the bathroom opens and Eve comes out. She's dressed in her uniform and is brushing her teeth. She spits and rinses. "Finish preparing and I'll see you at breakfast." Snatching the bag she walks out the door.

After a quick shower, I dress and brush my teeth. Then I walk out the door with my bag.

In the cafeteria, hundreds of people are chatting and eating. Eve waves in a spot near the front of the line. I pick up a tray of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and milk. Eve takes some pancakes with blueberry syrup and milk. We find and empty spot just as Rena nudges me.

"Hey."

"Hi Rena." Eve smiles.

"Hi _Eve._" Rena says in a rather cold tone.

"Uh. Whose the dark skinned pink haired girl coming to us?"

"Oh, that Chloe." Rena replies. "Bad news."

"Hey Grumps. Are those your friends?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Bubble Gum. Problem?" I step up in front of Rena, the Chloe girl much taller than I am.

"I don't have time to talk to _you. _Anyways, what classes are you taking Rena?"

"Archery and martial arts. (I would like to say, Kung fu, but it sounds weird.)"

"Then you'll be competing with ME. Good luck." She waves and walks off to join a brown haired boy.

"What's _her_ problem?" I mutter.

Rena, who has super hearing, replies, "Chloe hates me because of yesterday's drama and the brown hair guy, that's her boyfriend, Alex. Raven, the black haired guy from lunch yesterday, is rivals with Alex. Raven has a pink haired girlfriend named Seris who is rivals with Chloe. But I think Chloe has a new rival, me."

I frown. "Isn't Eve the fact spitter?"

Rena looks at me, offended. Then she relaxes. "Oh of course. You don't know. Well, yesterday, when I went out, I ran into, literally, into Chloe. After spewing a few insults at each other, Raven stepped in and THEY spewed like, two insults at each other. Then Seris came in dramatically, and Chloe backed out and went with Alex, threating me and Seris and me had a chat."

"Okay." I hide my confused look. Eve sips her milk.

**Raven's POV**

Stupid Alex. (I just realized for both of my stories, Raven is the one who has the whole 'dramatic wake up in bad guy place' part. -_-) Now robots? Come on. Where's Seris? Oh, right, dead. That asshole.

"Subject D44 has awakened." A voice calls.

"Huh, whose there?" I turn my head to see... a robot. Great.

"Subject D44.35267 you are in Lab 11. Experiment Lab."

"Experiment?"

"Your condition was critical. We will heal you... while you be a test subject."

"Who says I'm gonna be a freaking test subject?"

"The lab leader and King Nasod."

"Nasod?!"

"Yes. That arm, will be a Nasod arm. A robotic arm. Now hold still."

I snort. "It's not like I CAN go anywhere."

He injects something into me and of course it's a drug.

The next time I wake, I'm hovering in the air, connected to tubes and wires. My right side feels weird and like something stabbing into me. A platform rises and the robot Nasod guy injects another sleeping drug into me.

**Eve's POV**

"Great, see you guys during FreeTime." I give a quick wave, dump my leftover food into the bin, stack my tray and head to Homeroom #814.

I arrive 5 seconds before the bell rings. Phew.

(I'm too lazy and I can't find a good Nasod Homeroom teacher NPC so yeah.)

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

**Eve's POV Continued**

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher says. A teenage boy walks into the door. His hair is short, wavy and silver and covers his right eye. His eyes are unhuman and a color like neon pink mixed with light purple. A thin scar of the same color is below his eye and a his skin is pale milky white. His face in a pretty good poker face but it still has a glint of craziness in him. "Class, this is Add. He is a foreign transfer student. I expect that you will all treat him with respect. Add, take the empty spot next to Eve. She is the female Nasod right there." Add walks over and smiles slightly, his mouth curving fairly little. "Now, resuming to our lesson today..." The teacher rambles on. "Hi." Add whispers.

"Shh."

"You're pretty." (-_- I couldn't think of anything else for him to say.)

"Thanks."

"Eve, Add, Eve you should be listening, and you should be making an example in front of our new student." He glares at me.

"Yes sir." (I intend to make the Nasod class the most strict.)


End file.
